Our Life
by Cul Ah
Summary: Masa depan tak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana ia berjalan dan menentukan hidup orang yang melaluinya, dan percayalah bahwa kebahagian didepan sana sudah siap menyambut siapa saja yang berjuang untuk mendapatkannya./ KYUMIN / M-PREG / Not Like My Pair..JUST DON'T READ


Our Live / oneshoot/ M-Preg

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Cho Sungmin / Lee Sungmin  
Cho Minhyun  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, dan FF ini murni milik saya ^^  
Summary : Masa depan tak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana ia berjalan dan menentukan hidup orang yang melaluinya, dan percayalah bahwa kebahagian didepan sana sudah siap menyambut siapa saja yang berjuang untuk mendapatkannya.

WARNING : Typo(ss)/ Yaoi/M-Preg

.

"Eommaaaaa…..help me…."pekikan melengking sedikit cempreng keluar dari bibir mungil seorang gadis kecil yang tengah terduduk manis menikmati sarapannya pagi ini, mulutnya belepotan selai strawberry, tangannya masih menggenggam setangkup roti. Mata onyxnya mengerjap-ngerjap karena kesusahan membersihkan wajahnya sendiri, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dan dia sangat menikmati saat-saat berteriak memanggil sang Eomma yang akan dengan lembut tersenyum padanya lalu mengusap wajahnya yang kotor lalu memberinya kecupan hangat didahi nya.

"Ya..Minnie..aigoo…kenapa wajahmu kotor begini" seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan menghampiri gadis kecil itu, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang ada diatas meja, lalu membersihkan wajah malaikat kecilnya, senyum manis terukir diwajah tampannya sembari mengusap bibir gadis mungil didepannya.

"Minnie minta eomma…kenapa appa yang datang?" sungut gadis kecil itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya saat namja yang didepannya yang dipanggil appa itu selesai membersihkan wajahnya, membuat namja dewasa itu tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut, betapa dia menyayangi malaikat kecilnya.

Kyuhyun, namja tampan yang terus memandang putrinya tanpa rasa bosan selama 5 tahun ini semenjak gadis kecil itu terlahir hingga saat ini, betapa ia sangat menyayangi gadis kecil itu, seakan semua kebahagian kini telah terbagi menjadi 2, istri dan malaikat kecilnya, tak ada seharipun dipikirannya tanpa memikirkan 2 orang yang selalu menjadi hari-harinya menjadi sangat berwarna dan indah, ia bahkan rela kehilangan segalanya dalam hidupnya hanya untuk selalu bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Semua pengorbanannya seakan mendapatkan balasan yang begitu indah bahkan terlalu indah dari Tuhan, tak ada lagi yang ia ingin dapatkan seperti dulu, uang, ketenaran, di elukan banyak orang. Semua itu memang tetap menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, tak dapat dipungkiri, apa yang telah ia jalani dulu mempertemukannya pada seseorang yang pada akhirnya membuatnya jatuh, jatuh hati lebih tepatnya. Merubah hidupnya dengan cinta yang menyambut baik dirinya dan orang yang ia cintai. Semua bermula dari cinta yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun, namun ia mensyukuri apa yang ia rasakan dulu hingga sekarang bahkan sampai ajal menjemputnya.

"Kyu…kenapa kau diam saja seperti itu, Minhyun harus segera berangkat kesekolahnya kau juga harus bekerja" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum lembut saat 'istrinya' datang menghampiri putri mereka membawa sebuah tas kecil berwarna pink ditangannya.

"Minhyunie sudah kenyang?" tanya pemilik suara lembut itu, sembari menggeser kursi lalu duduk tepat disamping putri kecilnya, dan ditanggapi anggukan dengan wajah polos oleh gadis kecil tersebut.

"Minnie masuk jam 9 eomma…Miss Jeni membeli tahu kelas Minnie kemalin" gadis itu mengerjap kan mata Oniyx nya beberapa kali membuat sang eomma tersenyum lembut lalu membelai lemput pipi chubby itu

"Selesaikan sarapan mu Kyu, aku akan ikut dengan mu nanti…minum susu nya Minnie, Miss Jeni akan marah jika tahu kau tidak minum susu pagi ini"

"Eomma ribut sekali pagi ini Minnie" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga putrinya namun terdengar jelas oleh sang 'istri', dan ucapan Kyuhyun ditanggapi anggukan dan satu jempol dari Minhyun, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tanggapan Minhyun.

"Jangan mendengar ucapan appa Minnie" melirik putrinya dengan tatapan dibuat-buat terlihat kejam, bukannya takut, Minhyun malah terkekeh melihat ekspresi eommanya, Kyuhyun ikut terkikik.

"Ya….kenapa kalian malah tertawa" protes sang eomma sebal, selalu saja seperti itu, saat ia berekspresi marah, baik suami dan anaknya bukan takut tapi malah tertawa mengejek.

"Wajah mu terlalu manis untuk berekspresi seperti itu Min, mau berusaha seperti apapun kau tak akan berhasil membuat Minhyunnie takut" ucap Kyuhyun, membuat seseoarang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Min itu cemberut.

Sungmin, namja manis yang berstatus sebagai 'istri' Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja special yang melahirkan putri kecil ditengah kebahagiannya bersama Kyuhyun.

Seakan tak pernah bosan, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat 'istrinya' kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya..ya…wajah inilah yang akhirnya membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi gila, tak pernah berubah diwajah manis itu sejak Kyuhyun mengenalnya pertama kali di perusahaan management artis yang telah membesarkan namanya. Wajah yang membuatnya terbuai dan seakan tenggelam dan tak pernah bisa kembali kepermukaan kembali, wajah itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat orang lain, Yahh..hanya Lee Sungmin.

***  
FlashBack ON

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sungmin, sedikit kaget melihat keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita, 'mungkin Sungmin belum kembali dari siaran' itu pikir Kyuhyun karena masih tengah malam, biasanya Sungmin sampai dorm setelah siaran hampir dini hari. Kyuhyun mencoba menghidupkan lampu kamar, dan kembali betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati kamar itu sangat berantakan, barang berceceran tidak karuan, ada robekan-robekan kecil dari kertas yang berhamburan di lantai.

Gemericik air terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, suara itu dari kamar mandi didalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengendap kecil, lampu kamar mandi memang menyala, berarti ada orang yang dengan sengaja masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama sungmin dan mengobrak-abrik nya, lalu menumpang mandi 'awas kau Lee Hyukjae' begitulah kira-kira pikiran jelek Kyuhyun terhadap hyung yang paling suka dia jahili.

KLEKKKK….

Kenop pintu diputar oleh Kyuhyun lalu membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi tersebut seakan hendak menangkap basah seseorang yang dengan seenaknya masuk kamarnya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan didepannya, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri tubuh mungil yang tengah meringkuk dibawah guyuran shower.

"Min" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh khawatir mendapati keadaan hyung sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. Tubuh Sungmin begitu dingin dan pucat, bibir yang tadinya berwarna pink berubah menjadi sedikit kebiruan. Kyuhyun segera mematikan kran shower, menarik handuk di kamar mandi itu, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun menatap pilu wajah Sungmin, ia telah mengganti pakaian Sungmin, dan kini Sungmin masih tertidur dibawah selimut hangatnya, keningnya terasa sangat panas saat kyuhyun menyentuh dengan punggung tangannya, sungguh, Kyuhyun tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa keadaan Sungmin seperti ini.

"Nnnhhh…."Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, igauan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun pelan sembari mengusap peluh didahi Sungmin.

Tak berselang lama, sedikit demi sedikit mata Sungmin mulai terbuka, ia mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya, dan saat matanya terbuka sempurna ia menangkap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dihadapannya punuh dengan kekhawatiran namun senyuman tetap terukir dibibir pemilik mata obsidian itu.

"Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya dengan suara pelan, Sungmin tak menceritakan apapun padanya semenjak pagi tadi saat mereka harus sama-sama melaksanakan jadwal kegiatan yang berbeda, bahkan tadi pagi hubungan mereka tak ada masalah, tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat kaget mendapati keadaan Sungmin yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Min..waeyo?" Kyuhyun makin khawatir, ia mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata indah Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang, Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu mendekap Sungmin lembut, menenggelamkan wajah Sungmin didada nya, dan terdengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin yang terendah dadanya. Ini tidak seperti Sungmin biasanya, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

Tak ingin memaksa Sungmin untuk bercerita, Kyuhyun memilih mencoba menenangkan Sungmin, tangan kanannya membelai punggung Sungmin, tangan kirinya membelai rambut Sungmin, dan nyanyian pelan keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Sungmin menjadi tenang.

"Kyu…." Akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya

"HHmmm.."Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan berdeham dan tetap mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Apa menurut mu aku ini aneh? Atau inikah yang namanya karma" lanjut Sungmin, dan ucapan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menatap Sungmin tak mengerti. Sungmin tidak membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk tetap menundukan kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam ujung kemeja Kyuhyun dihadapannya dengan gemetar, Kyuhyun menangkap ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sungmin.

"Ada apa Min? ceritakan pada ku" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"A…aku…aku hamil Kyu" lirih Sungmin pelan, sangat pelan namun tetep terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bereaksi mendengar ucapan Sungmin, lebih tepatnya ia tak mengerti sekaligus tak percaya, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"Kau tak percaya? Sudah..lupakan saja" ucapan Sungmin kini terdengar dingin, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, namun pinggangnya sudah ditahan oleh lengan besar Kyuhyun

"Anggap saja ucapan ku tak pernah kau dengar dan….."

"Apa itu benar?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam, mata obsidian yang begitu dalam itu kini menatapnya lekat, seakan memenjarakan pandangan mata foxi Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tubuh ku akhir-akhir ini, aku pikir anemia ku kambuh, lalu datang kedokter, mereka meminta ku untuk melakukan tes darah, dan hasilnya….." Sungmin mengentikan ucapannya, iar matanya ,mengalir, ia juga tak ,mengerti kenapa keadaan seperti ini harus terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun kembali mendekapnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana Kyu..aku takut, semua membuat ku gila, aku tak pernah membayangkan saat aku menerima surat hasil tes darah ku, dan aku begitu terkejut mendengar penjelasan dokter. Aku harus bagaimana? Hiks…."isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin seakan menjadi hantaman yang begitu keras di dada Kyuhyun, jujur saja ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Sungmin pasti itulah kebenarannya, ada rasa khawatir namun terselip rasa kebahagiaan yang begitu besar didalam hatinya.

"Kita akan mengatakannya pada orang tua kita, jangan khawatir Ming, aku akan selalu disisi mu..Saranghae" satu ucapan terakhir dari Kyuhyun seakan menjadi penyembuh luka Sungmin, ia begitu tenang mendengar pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun padanya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdampingan, kepala mereka tertunduk begitu dalam, tak sanggung menatap 4 pasanga mata dihadapan mereka yang kini tengah terdiam begitu syok mendengar pengakuan mereka berdua, seperti sebuah bom waktu yang meledak dan memporak porandakan semua, ada rasa kaget dan rasa kecewa yang begitu mendalam yang dirasakan 4 orang paruh baya yang masih menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak percaya.

"Katakan semua ini hanya lelucon Sungmin, katakan pada Appa!" bentak tuan Lee pada putranya yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, jika ini sebuah lelucon maka hal ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Pengakuan mereka berdua berpacaran bahkan kini Sungmin hamil? Benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"Mi..Mianhae appa" dan jawaban Sungmin sukses membuat baik Nyonya Cho maupun Nyonya Lee tak bisa lagi menahan air mata mereka, merasa begitu kecewa pada putra mereka yang begitu mereka banggakan.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal seperti ini?" lirih Nyonya Cho

"Mianhae"ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, dan setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan, semua terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ini begitu sulit diterima, tapi ditolak pun semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Tuan Cho memecah keheningan dan membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang beliau dengan wajah tak mengerti. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, serta Nyonya Cho pun juga tak mengerti.

"Apa cucu ku baik-baik saja?" ucap Tuan Cho lagi saat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin hanya terdiam, dengan ragu Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sembari memberanikan manatap wajah appa Kyuhyun dan ditanggapi senyum lega oleh beliau.

"Jaga cucu ku dengan baik Kyu, atau aku akan membunuh mu"ucap Tuan Cho sekali lagi dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum haru, sungguh ia tak menyangka dengan sikap appa nya.

"Yah…semua sudah terjadi, tak ada yang perlu disesali, meski semua ini masih tidak masuk akal dimata ku, tapi ada cucu ku juga yang akan terlahir" imbuh Appa Sungmin, Tuan Cho tersenyum menanggapinya.

Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Lee masih terdiam, mereka juga tak berniat menambahkan ucapan apapun, semua yang sudah dikatakan oleh para suami memang benar adanya. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mungkin memang bukan sesuatu yang wajar dan sulit diterima, bahkan kehamilah Sungmin menjadi suatu ke-abnormalan, meski Sungmin telah mengatakan bahwa dokter sudah menjelaskan tentang keadaannya, bahwa ia memiliki kantung Rahim yang hanya bisa dibuahi 1 kali, setelah itu, Rahim itu harus dihilangkan karena bisa membahayakan kesehatan Sungmin.

"Tinggalkan Korea" ucap Tuan Lee tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada disitu membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kalian harus menikah, aku tak ingin cucuku terlahir tanpa status orang tuanya yang belum menikah, dan kalian hanya bisa melaksanakannya di Eropa, hubungan kalian berbeda, dan keadaan Sungmin bukan sesuatu yang biasa, kalian bisa tinggal ditempat lain terlebih dahulu, aku tak ingin cucuku mendapatkan cap yang akan membuatnya terkucilkan"jelas Tuan Lee lebih detail tentang keinginannya menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan Korea.

"Anggaplah ini hukuman yang kalian jalani atas kebodohan yang kalian lakukan, tinggalkan apa yang kalian punya disini jika kalian benar-benar menyayangi calon anak kalian, dan menjadi tanggung jawab kalian untuk tidak menyeret saudara-saudara kalian di Super Junior"Seakan berpikiran sama, Tuan Cho melanjutkan ucapan Tuan Lee, beliau sangat mengerti ucapan Tuan Lee.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling terdiam, mereka saling memandang, tangan Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin, lalu menatap keempat orang tua dihadapannya, lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Nde, aku dan Sungmin akan pergi dari sini" ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ayo Kyu…nanti terlambat mengantar Minhyun" suara Sungmin kembali membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie macuk jam 9 eomma, Minnie sudah mengatakan tadi ishh eomma"gerutu Minhyun kembali, sebal dengan sang eomma yang ribut sedari tadi, Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Minhyun.

"Lama-lama dia sangat mirip dengan mu Kyu"

"Dia putri ku Min"ucap Kyuhyun seadanya membuat Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun seakan mengucapkan 'dia juga putri ku' dan kembali membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang dan bergantian mengecup kening Minhyun.

"Kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh Minhyun lalu menggendongnya keluar, Sungmin mengikuti dibelakang membawakan tas Kyuhyun dan Minhyun.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan kantor tempatnya bekerja, tak berselang lama sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya, Sungmin keluar dari dalam mobil menghampiri Kyuhyun, memeluknya sebentar, dan ciuman hangat mendarat dikeningnya.

"Kita sedikit terlambat menjemput Minhyun" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Miss Jeni untuk menjaganya sebentar" Sungmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil, hendak menjemput sang buah hati.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan Korea semenjak lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu, dan kembali lagi kesana sama sekali, hanya beberapa kali orang tua mereka berkunjung, bahkan member Super Junior. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah di Belanda hanya dengan kehadiran orang tua mereka dan Sungjin serta Ahra, member Super Junior tak hadir karena jadwal yang tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan Korea dan memulai semuanya dari awal di Belanda. Seakan jiwa mereka dari jiwa orang tua mereka tertukar, Sungmin seorang anak pengusaha memilih untuk bekerja sebagai pengajar disalah satu akademi music di negeri bunga tulip tersebut, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah putra pemilik akademi pendidikan bekerja sebagai investor, kejeniusannya membuatnya sukses bergelut didunia saham pula.

Semua demi Minhyun, ya semua demi Minhyun, putri kecil yang hadir ditengah-tengah mereka, mereka hidup bahagia disini, meski hati kecil mereka sangat menginginkan tinggal di Korea.

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan kindergarden tempat Minhyun belajar, Kyuhyun keluar sendiri dari dalam mobil, sedang Sungmin tertidur didalam mobil. Kyuhyun menghampiri Minhyun yang masih asik memainkan portable ditangannya yang setiap hari ia bawa ke sekolah namun hanya dimainkan jika menunggu jemputan orang tuanya.

"Minhyunnie" panggil Kyuhyun yang sudah dekat dengan tempat Minhyun terduduk, Minhyun menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Appa….." Minhyun berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang langsung membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

"Minhyun belajar dengan baik hari ini?tidak nakal?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusapkan hidung mancungnya kehidung Minhyun, Minhyun terkekeh menahan geli. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala pada Miss Jeni yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan, Miss Jeni menanggapi dengan menganggukan kepalanya juga, kemudian Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun menuju mobil.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Minhyun selalu duduk di jog depan disamping Kyuhyun yang menyupir sedang Sungmin duduk dibelakang sendirian. Minhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlelap di kursi belakang, Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mesin mobil.

Minhyun menghempaskan lagi tubuhnya kekursi setelah puas memandang wajah sang eomma.

"Eomma telihat lelah appa" Kyuhyun memandang kearah Minhyun sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya, lalu diam lagi.

"Mmm…appa…"

"Nde" Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi menatap kearah depan.

"Kenapa eomma Minnie belbeda?" pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak keluar dari bibir manis sang putri.

"Bukankah eomma itu special" Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab dengan ucapan yang mudah dipahami oleh Minhyun, putrinya memang cukup pintar untuk anak seumuran Minhyun, diluar Minhyun sangat pandai memainkan PSP sama seperti Kyuhyun, terkadang Minhyun menanyakan hal-hal diluar dugaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang berencana menjelaskan keadaan mereka pada Minhyun kelak, tapi ternyata Minhyun kecil malah bertanya sekarang. Kyuhyun bisa saja memberikan beribu alasan yang dapat mengelabuhi anaknya, tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin hidup dalam kebohongan pada putrinya sendiri

"Special?" Minhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Appa, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Eomma seorang namja, tapi eomma bisa membuat Minhyun terlahir didunia, Eomma menyayangi Minhyun dengan tulus sama seperti eomma lainnya, Eomma bisa terlihat lembut dari pada Yeoja sekaligus bisa menjadi eomma yang sangat kuat untuk Minhyun. Eomma adalah orang yang special, maka dari itu meski berbeda eomma tetap eomma Minhyun, apa Minhyun tidak bahagia mempunyai eomma yang special?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut, Minhyun meggelengkan kepala kuat.

"Ani…Minnie sangat bahagia, Minnie menyayangi eomma, bahkan eomma lebih cantik dali semua eomma teman-teman Minnie, eomma itu special appa"

"Appa juga menyayanginya, sama seperti appa menyayangi mu, appa menyayangi kalian berdua" Kyuhyun menatap putrinya sebentar, Minhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dikaca, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas dikursi belakang.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap kearah langit-langit didalam kamarnya, sesekali ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur disampingnya, Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mata cantiknya. Sungmin masih ingat betul percakapan antara Minhyun dan Kyuhyun didalam mobil, ia mendengar semuanya.

Sungmin terkaget saat lengan hangat itu melingkar dipinggangnya, mendekapnya dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan…tidurlah" Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibirnya dibibir namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya lebih erat, bibir mereka saling berpagut lembut menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar.

"Tidurlah…aku mencintai mu" Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibir mereka lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kyu" balas Sungmin sembari mengelus pipi suaminya.

CEKLEK….

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap kearah pintu kamar mereka

"Eomma…Appa…" Minhyun masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya dengan boneka beruang kecil didekapannya, ia mengucek matanya, terlihat sangat mengantuk, gadis kecil itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Minnie mau tidul disini..Jaljayo…" dan dalam hitungan detik, gadis kecil itu sudah menutup matanya rapat, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Sungmin membenarkan selimut mereka lalu berbaring, Kyuhyun pun juga, mereka saling menghadap putri mereka yang nampak sangat manis saat tidur.

"Eomma..Appa..Calanghae" igauan kecil meluncur dari bibir kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali tersenyum lalu mendekap hangat buah hati mereka.

Kebahagian memang akan datang tepat pada waktunya pada orang yang berusaha untuk meraihnya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

END

buahahahahaha..nge-gaje mueehehehehehe….  
lagi galau nie..eeeaaaaaaa…  
mian ya jika lebey nie epep… ^^V  
GOMAWO udah mau baca


End file.
